ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Get 'em Cole! Get 'em!
Get 'em Cole! Get 'em! is the 4th episode of LFYM. The edits in all these have been mine. Ik that i've been not logged in and that one account for the RP thing me, Sklei, and Sci have going. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ After the events of the not needed longness of the last episode, Cole and Xander are at an alley, where they see Chrono, trying to hide. "There he is!" shouts Cole. He attempts to transform into BoomFlame, but instead he gets Wildmutt. "Rurff?" Cole whimpers. He pounces on Chrono, where Chrono turns into his Thep Khufan form and wraps Cole up and throws him into a dumpster. Xander jumps out from Diagon's dimension on leaps onto Chrono's back. Chrono changes into Loboan form and tosses Xander into a dumpster next to Cole. Chrono shifts into Ectonurnite form and phases away. "Ugh!" Xander pouts. "We're never going to get him, are we?" "Grrrrraorf!" Cole snarles. "Okay Cole, you can change back now." Cole nods and hits the chestplate, only to have four spikes to come out, and turn him ultimate. "Wha-What the hell? This thing always lets me change back!" He keeps hitting it, only to keep changing between ultimate and normal Wildmutt. "This is getting boring." Xander sighs. suddenly, Cole sniffs something. He kept sniffing till they reached the River Thames. Cole then jumps in. "I'm gonna regret this." Xander says annoyed and he jumps in. Then, Xander see a strange light, and Cole senses it. "The river emptys out into the light!" Xander says. Then, they are flushed out into the light. Its an entire planet, beneath the crust of a planet. "Woah!" Barks Cole. Him and Xander jump out and look around. "Uhh, no offense Cole, but this is WAAAAY better than the cave." Xander says. "Why not we buy that giant house?" Cole points to a tall building with his foreleg. "Cool!" Xander says, surprised. A Bioid suddenly pops out. Cole rips off its robotic leg and throws it into a house. It tries to kick Cole, but Xander takes it out with ease. They go to see the Mayor, who is a Galvan. "What would like?" He says. "Uh, house 45." "Whats your money?" "Money?" "Ahh, newcomers?" "Uhh, Yeah." Xander says, a bit embarresed. "Then, welcome to Relaxion!" The Galvan says cheerily. "You can have the house, if you and your Vul-" "Opticoid with an Omnitrix." "-well, uh, friend, work here at the office." "DEAL." "Here's the keys!" "Thanks!" Cole says. "No, thank you! (Meanwhile, Chrono's part) It seems Chrono has been living in Relaxion for a while. "Why can't I turn back into any other forms?!" Chrono says, stuck in his Loboan form. He tries harder, till his veins are almost seen. He gives up. Then, he sees some kind of dog....... (Back to Xander and Cole) Cole sprints ahead, till he sees a quite shady alley, and there he is. Chrono. "XANDER! GO TO THE HOUSE! I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING!" Cole yells to Xander, trailing behind. "OKAY!" Shouts Xander in reply. ''--Dogfight--'' "Well, Chrono, hows it been?" "Eh, stuck in my canine form." "O-OI|I. So am I." Chrono is the first to strike with a sonic howl. Cole dodges and pounces on Chrono, and bites Chrono's arm. Chrono sonic howls him off and slashes Cole with his good arm. He then jumps on Coles back and rides him like a mechacanical bull. Cole bucks him off and pins him down. He knocks Chrono unconscious. he picks Chrono up on his back and walks to his new home. "He's starting to wake!" "Thats why I binded him up. -_-" "Oh. Yeah." Chrono wakes up. Tied up. "Have you been dissecting me?" Chrono looks for any stitches. None. Good. "What do you want?" "We want YOU to be on our team. We've seen your mechcanics in action. We'll even leave your Dad alone. Maybe even give you two an old reunion." "R-r-really?" Chrono hasn't seen Dad anywhere in the past 3 weeks. "Could you help me find him?" "We want you to be with us then." "Anything to be with Dad again." Chrono agrees reluctantly. "Though, I'm not gonna like this." But Chrono soon changes his mind. "Here, is your part of the house." Xander says. its a basement, with all kinds of supercomputers, and other techy alien stuff. "But.... Why?" Chrono asks in shock. "Because. You're with us, and we want you to be comfy." Cole says. They all hear a rumbling noise. A tunnel opens up, with 2 Talpaedans. "Great." Chrono sighs sarcasticly. He grabs one that looks like he has a device on his back, and rips the device in half. Cole reverts to his normal self. "Whoa, COOL!" Chrono changes to his Translyain form and zaps them unconscious. "Way to easy." Chrono laughs. "Well, what are we waiting for? Our next objective is to find Sug." Xander says determined. (Later) "Then I said 'Why you be stealin' cookies and crap?!'" Xander says. Chrono laughs, but Cole doesn't. "Cole? COLE?!!?" Chrono and Xander yell. Meanwhile, a boy is mourning for his grandfather.... "I WILL KILL YOU KANKER. I WILL KILL YOU!" End. Will return in HEAN 10, LOOK FOR YOUR MANA! Category:Episodes Category:Look For Your Mana